


Sleep Over

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Short Dabble, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending the night at Matt's house after getting drunk because he doesn't trust to let you go home alone. [prompt suggested by Imaginemarveluniverse.tumblr.com]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Over

Heavy droplets of rain hammered against the windows making a bold statement that the winter season was almost upon them. The not so distant screech of sirens blended with the spattered onslaught whilst inside echoed the sudden shift of furniture as you drunkenly stumbled from the kitchenette and into the budget priced table and chairs.

Catching the sound of a slight chuckle offered a sobering effect on your uncoordinated demeanour whilst Matt, who found himself sprawled across the couch, rose an arm in a well-intentioned but meek attempt at offering support.

“ _It’s erm – getting late and … as much fun as tonight has been, I really should be going. That is, just as soon as I remember where I put my keys.”_ Your hand inelegantly swipes across the table as the other reaches back in an attempt to pat against your pockets; resulting in nothing. Through blurred vision, you're able to make out an innocent smirk crossing the others features, his eyes lighting up in a curious fashion. “ _Matt?_ ”

“ _You know just as well as anyone out there just how dangerous the streets are after dark_. _Stay here tonight, as a favour to me?_ ”

“ _As a favour?_ ”

The humour that had curled around his tone for most of the evening had disappeared revealing a more serious pitch. “ _I’d walk you myself but ..._ ” his hand wavered briefly beside his face, visually indicating the sentence ending. “ _I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened._ ” The smile fading as he tightly pursed his lips.

“ _Alright, but ... I get the left side of the bed._ ”

\--

Warmth radiated from his body as you curled up close, the tips of your fingers tracing designs over his naked torso whilst the rhythmic beating of his heart threatened to calm you to sleep.

Feeling a chaste kiss press into your hair, you narrowly miss the whispered “ _Thank you_ ”


End file.
